queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
S1-009 Under the Bush and Over the Hill
Under the Bush and Over the Hill is the ninth episode of Season One of Queens of Adventure. It sees the queens traverse the wilderness on the way to the town of Watersport. Synopsis Four queens, Fraya Love, Arson Nicki, Harlotte O'Scara, and Butylene O'Kipple, march into the forest, occasionally doing the hustle. Before Harlotte goes on ahead to scout, Arson stops them at the crossroads and uses inspiring leadership, to bolster the team's health. From the top of the hill they can see the whole of the island including the shipwreck dotted shore and soaring glama birds. Harlotte hears a yapping sound. Following it she finds a stone shrine, hidden amid razor vine foliage. It depicts a ziggurat and a human figure holding a scepter in one hand and a bowl in the other. In draglish, the bowl is labeled 'Tips'. The rogue drops in some silver pieces. The statue's mouth opens revealing an obsidian token. Also in draglish, the coin reads "Kisses, Darling. -DCM". Harlotte tries to take back her offering, but finds herself sinking into quicksand. She throws a rope over a tree, and she frantically puts the coins back in the tip bowl and the quicksand abates. The rogue pulls herself out as the others arrive. Fraya tears the vines apart with ice knives. Now they can see a ring of stones on the ground that match the island map, and the shrine is in the very center of this 'map'. They are distracted from it by the renewed barking, which remind the group of the Pomeranian of the House of Wunderbred. The group presses forward for several more hours along the ridge until the light begins to fade. They march through a brief sunshower and finally come to a clearing at the top of a hill between jungle and a sheer cliff. Around it are five mounds bearing sleeping wyverns. They move stealthily through the brush. As the sun dips lower, one of the wyvern yawns, and starts to sniff. Fraya remembers her basket of fish. Using mage hand, Harlotte grabs the basket as Fraya puts it down, and throws it towards the wyverns. They wake up and move towards the fish. Arson casts dancing light, in a humanoid form, near the basket, immediately drawing the attention of the nearest wyvern. The group runs, Harlotte dashing, using no stealth. The wyverns, after one eats the whole basket of fish, hear the footsteps and charge after them, one lifting into the air. Fraya uses the rain slick ground to shape water into an ice trail behind them as they run, helping the party get ahead. A second wyvern takes to the air. To distract their pursuers, Fraya casts light on her Octopus bra and throws it back behind them. A mage hand ''hurled Molotov cocktail created by Arson also flies back towards the lizards. In the distance, a thaumaturgy sound effect from Butylene tries to draw other wyverns away. The exploding cocktail sends a plume of smoke up, blocking the sight of the flying lizards. Fraya mutters a prayer of hope for her octopus bra as they turn and head down the path again. It's about midnight, and another cold rain begins to fall, as they reach towards the town of Watersport. To the right, a cliff stretches upward, with a lighthouse whose beam of light falls on the village. The town was built haphazardly, and many roofs are collapsed. From somewhere in town come three flashes of light, followed by some distant booming sounds as another building collapses. Characters Party * Arson Nicki - drow warlock * Butylene O'Kipple - tiefling alchemist * Fraya Love - water genasi cleric * Harlotte O'Scara - human rogue NPCs * John Travolta the Gnome (debut) Monsters/Enemies * Wyverns Episode Notes Inspiration Earned * Harlotte - Being crafty with her knife Memorable Quotes * "Let's tortoise this shit." - Arson Nicki * "Well I'm not going to pilfer some other queen's tips. Although I am a rogue, I am not that queen." - Harlotte O'Scara * "I am ''not going to throw the fucking fish basket!" - Fraya Love * "I'm Jessica Tandy! You just got some fishes!" - Harlotte O'Scara * "I've already ran. I'm gone. While he was roaring. " - Fraya Love * "I cast vanjie out into the distance." - Butylene O'Kipple * "I don't want him to die a firey death!" - "Just die an eating death." - Fraya Love and Harlotte O'Scara * "Maybe if I stopped swearing we can have, like, commercials." - Fraya Love * "Sounds like we're at the forefront of gentrification and we should probably do what we can to preserve the local culture." - Butylene O'Kipple References * Oprah * John Travolta * Shrubbery - Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Vines * Kate Moss * Double Rainbow * Jessica Tandy Please Welcome to the Stage * Misty Step Name That Tune * "I Love the Nightlife" - Alicia Bridges Behind the Queens *Fraya acquired her octopus bra in the merfolk encampment in episode one of the season: Capsized Queens. *Harlotte names her mage hand "Jessica Tandy" in this episode. She would use this name also in the live episode High Tide, which was recorded and released before this episode was released, and had to be explained by DM Matt. Category:Episodes Category:Season One